


Silent, Beginnings

by ZeloAvarosa



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Freeform, to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeloAvarosa/pseuds/ZeloAvarosa
Summary: The Vessel, Silent, was forcebly adopted from his birthplace, giving them a new chance at life outside of the endless Abyss, but this happy family is not like any other.





	Silent, Beginnings

The silence of the abyss was broken by a soft, mild, rumbling noise, the ground shifted slightly, like a sinkhole. The masks parted and out popped a little cloaked bean, half still in the ground. Its cloak was a deep blue, appearing darker than normal with the atmosphere in the Abyss. Its mask hooked in two small horns and one larger one to the side.

“Where am I?” It thought.

It was pitch black, like a fog or mist that had descended upon the place. Around them were bleached white rocks, no, they were like masks! Why was it here? 

Pulling themselves from the small ditch they had made, the bean stared up into the dark sky, black, like the shell they had under their blue cloak. The mist faintly obscured what seemed like hundreds upon hundreds of platforms, suspended into the air, held up by the emptiness of void. Their stubby little legs were too short to reach any of the ledges. But they had to get to the top! Something deep within them knew it was their goal, if only they could just fly!

They wandered about atop the masks, rattling under their feet with each step. The tiny vessel constantly looked up, hoping for a low down platform for them to climb, but even the closest to the ground was just out of reach. They sat at the cavern wall, defeated. Wait - the cavern wall! It stood up and pressed against the rock, it was curved like a bowl with nooks and ridges all the way up, like rolling sand dunes. They stepped back, ten steps, twenty steps from the wall will do, closed eyes, hands held forward and began a full sprint. The stable ground of masks made way to an incline, becoming steeper and steeper until they were able to grapple at the cliff face. 

The rocks were too smooth, there was no way to keep a sturdy grip, and they slowly slid back down to the base of the wall. They attempted to clamber back up, it felt like they had climbed higher this time, but started to slide down again. They looked down from the cliff wall and saw a nearby platform through the smog, suspended just close enough for them to jump to. Propelling themselves off the rounded cliff walls, they desperately stretched out their arm to grab at the edge of the platform.

 

The edge of the platform was out of their reach by a mere inch, and below was nothing but open air and the floor of discarded masks. They flailed in the air, cloak billowing behind them, as though they were trying to swim somewhere, yet their efforts were useless. The poor, tiny vessel knew their landing would be harsh, the horned remains of their brethren would not provide a soft landing.

If only they could fly! Somehow, something inside of them knew that they could, but how? They closed their eyes and focused on this thought like a candle light in the darkness. The billowing cloak around him faded in colour and transformed into black tendrils, like scattered butterfly wings, and with a great beat of their wings, they shot skyward.

It took them a moment to open their eyes and realise, they were flying! The rushing cool air around them was soothing and free. They soared between platforms like a hummingbird hunting for nectar. As they flew higher, the smooth stoned walls changed to jagged, sharp spikes, lining the cliff face like a mouth full of teeth, and the platforms became more spacious between each other. Black beetles crawled atop the higher platforms, scuttling aimlessly around, only producing an ominous sound as they crawled. After what felt like a long climb, yet hardly any time at all, they flew above a finely decorated metal balcony and landed roughly, falling over themselves.

Their wings shrunk and faded back into a simple blue cloak, and the tiny being tried to pull themselves off the ground, yet collapsed again, heaving soundlessly. Flying was exhausting, they noted to themselves, and they laid on the cold ground to catch their breath. Once they had recovered, they looked up and observe their surroundings. Before them was a gateway, smooth like the stone, but intricately carved. It was sealed shut with a symbol like a fork, four pronged and glowing white.

“Father should be here,” they thought, “it should be open.”

An unexplainable fury seemed to fill them, they were expecting something, they knew it, but it was not here anymore. Disappointed, they kicked and punched at the solid stone door, without avail. A black liquid seeped from their eyes, staining their cloak and dripping onto the floor. After a desperate moment of furious banging, they stopped and leaned against the wall. The little vessel slid to the floor, wrapping themselves in their cloak and remaining in place. It felt like an eternity for sleep to finally claim them.

A deep, violent rumbling roused the little vessel. A web of cracks raced across the sealed door, streaking silver light into the darkness. The light overwhelmed the door, transforming the solid rock into a white mist. In the fog was a silhouette, someone stout and round with a small cape behind, they were holding a bag, and the bag was the last thing the vessel saw before being ensnared by it.


End file.
